


The Bet

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: He spoke up, “Well? M’lady would you like to bet you won’t fall in love with me?”I raised my finger and poked him, “If I win?”He smiled, “I’ll show you my secret identity.”“If you lose, you show me YOUR secret identity,” Chat purred.





	1. Chapter 1

“ **You wanna bet on it?”**

**I stared at Chat Noir, eyes wide.**

**He spoke up, “Well? M’lady would you like to bet you won’t fall in love with me?”**

**I raised my finger and poked him, “If I win?”**

**He smiled, “I’ll show you my secret identity.”**

_**Oh man..** _

“ **If you lose, you show me YOUR secret identity,” Chat purred.**

**I chuckled, “You’re on.”**

**We shook hands and we parted ways.**

_**As if I’ll fall in love with Chat Noir.** _

 

 

Oh Boy was I wrong.

 

 

_ **The Bet** _

 

I got clothes out for bed and looked at Tikki, she was frowning at me. “What?”

 

Tikki sighed, “Don’t ‘What’ me, Marinette. You shouldn’t have accepted! You can’t show Chat your identity.” She flew up to me as I got dressed.

 

“Look Tikki,” I put my shirt on over my head, “I’m not going to actually fall in love with him.” She looked at me. “I promise! I only accepted so he’ll leave me alone.”

 

She frowned, “What if you do?”

 

I sat down on my bed and looked at her, “If I do...then I lose.” I patted her on the head and went to sleep.

 

The Next Day

 

I grabbed a slice of toast and shoved it into my mouth. “Goodbye, Maman and Papa!" I ran off out the bakery door. I turned the corner and went into the ally way.

 

"I shouldn't have agreed to go have breakfast with Chat..." I sighed out.

 

"We didn't know you were gonna bet your identity." Tikki teased. Before changing me into Ladybug she warns me to not fall in love with Chat.

 

I meet up with Chat on a rooftop, he smiled and hugged me. We both sat down with our feet hanging off the roof. We ate croissants and watched the city.

 

"I really hope for a day off of Akumas," I looked at him. He nodded in agreement. "I highly doubt it though.." I sighed.

 

"I really hope you fall in love with me, Buggaboo~" He purred and got close to my face.

I shoved his head away and chuckled, "You wish, Chaton."

 

_You Wish..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this was going to blow up but I guess it did...

“So Buggaboo, you think you will win this bet?” Chat smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

 

“I don’t think will. I know I will.” I finished my croissant. 

 

“So tell me about yourself,” He smirked, “I’d love to know about the girl behind the mask.”

 

“Chaton, I can’t tell you about myself,” I spoke in a sarcastic tone more than an aggravated tone. I’m sure he caught my tone as he looked offended. He said nothing but finished his croissant. “My favorite color is pink,” I smiled at him.

 

He smiled back, ”Good to know you have some girly things about you.” He teased this in such a way I’ve never seen.

My heart fluttered, “That’s offensive. That’s also sexist! Not all girls like pink.” I crossed my arms.  _ This boy. The nerve. _

 

He chuckled, “Of course not. You give me tomboy feels so to find out there is something girly about you is verrry hot.” He purred his r’s.

 

My eyes widened and I felt my face flush. “ **Tu es un dork, Chaton.** ” He chuckled and flashed me his famous smile.  _ How do people fall in love with that smile? I can hardly look at it without wanting to look away. Maybe because now that I’m actually looking at it and I’m slowly falling for him… _

 

“Buggaboo, you’re about to lose the bet~” He purred and I jumped.

 

“W-What do-do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been staring at my lips for while now. You’re not falling for me are you~?”

 

I smacked him on the shoulder, “As if!”  _ As if. He wishes. _

 

“Once you kiss me this bet is over. No more suffering to beat me~” He tried to get close to my face but I pushed him away. I got up and looked at the city.

 

“Paris needs heroes. If the heroes fall in love what would happen?” I turned to him as he stood up.

 

“Paris is rooting for the heroes to fall in love, remember? All we have been through and you forgot that Paris wants us together?” He kinda sounded offended but he was smiling.  _ Was he hiding behind the smile? _

 

I walked towards him, which made him give me a confused look. I cupped both cheeks with my hands and said, “Paris wants us together. I know this and I believe they do, but do I want us together?” He opened his mouth to speak but I continued, “Do I think it’s safe for us to reveal each other's identity?”

  
  
  
  


**“I believe we must wait to reveal ourselves.”**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped back and opened my yo-yo. I sighed at the time, “I should be leaving before my parents freak out.” He only nodded. I turned away and before leaving I looked back and asked, “How long till this Bet ends?”

 

“Till you fall in love with me.”

 

“Chaton…”

 

“A week starting today.”

 

I smiled and nodded, “Good luck, I’m a tough cookie.”

 

He laughed, “I can break tough cookies so thanks.”

 

I rolled my eyes and set off back home.   
  


I went to an ally way and transformed back. I ran back home, “Marinette, you almost lost the bet!” Tiki scolded me as I opened my bedroom door and walked in.

 

“I didn’t though, I won’t lose either.” I sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes.

 

“I’m normally on your side but Marinette I think you’re going to lose.” Tikki flew over to me.

 

“What? Why do you think that?” I looked at her confused.

 

“Marinette, It’s not hard to see you clearly have a crush on Chat but you don’t want to say.”

 

My eyes widened and my face was flushed, “N-no! I don’t! Why would you assume that!?”

 

Tikki frowned at me and spoke a little louder than normal, “Marinette, stop lying to yourself. As Chat said Paris wants the heroes together. I can’t deny that but you only want to keep your identity because you’re scared that Chat might tell your identity.”

 

I looked down, “ **Vous ne vous trompez pas...** ”

 

“You should trust Chat Noir.  **You trust him with your life but yet not your identity?** ” Tikki crosses her arms and looks back at me.

 

I was about to make a point but there was a knock on my door. Tikki flew away to hide and I went over and opened the door.

 

My mom stood at the door, “Marinette, can we talk about something private?”

 

I looked at her confused and nodded. She walked into my room and sat on my bed, I closed the door and sat beside her.

 

She sighed out, “ **Why did you run out here so fast this morning?** ”

 

I gulped, “I had to go meet up with a friend.”

 

“Who?”

 

I looked at her then looked down, “Alya.”

  
My mom sighed, “ **Shall we call her?** ”


	4. Chapter 4

 

She sighed out, “Why did you run out here so fast this morning?”

 

I gulped, “I had to go meet up with a friend.”

 

“Who?”

 

I looked at her then looked down, “Alya.”

 

My mom sighed, “Shall we call her?”

 

I gulped and handed mom my phone. She scrolled through my contacts till she landed on Alya. I gulped and she looked at me. She clicked on Alya’s name and put it on speaker.

 

“Hey Mari!” Alya’s voice boomed.

 

“It’s Marinette’s mother.”

 

“Oh, hello Ma’am.”

 

“I’m calling to ask if Marinette was just hanging out with you?”

 

It was silent for a few seconds then Alya replied, “Yes she was, we went for breakfast.”

 

Mom looked at me and said, “Alright. Thanks for telling me. Good-bye.”

 

“Good-bye, Ma’am!”

 

Mom hung up and gave me the phone, “Alright..” She walked out.

 

I quickly went up to my balcony and called Alya back.

 

“Girl, you better spill why I had to lie.”

 

I gulped, “I was out with someone and I didn’t want to tell my mom who.”

 

Alya gasped, “ **Who!?** ”

 

“I’d rather not say.”

 

“Was it a boy??”

 

I looked around for Tikki but she was still in my room. I replied quickly, “Gottagobye!”

 

I ended the call and sighed. “ **Sounds like you are stressed, Purrincess.** ” My eyes widened as I turned and saw Chat.

 

He jumped down in front of me and smiled, “Now I only heard that last part before you hung up but you sound stressed. What’s wrong?”

 

I looked out at the now sunset sky and sighed, “Boy troubles.”

 

Chat smiled, “Well I’m a boy I could help.”

 

_ Not when you’re the boy who I have troubles with. _ I chuckled, “I have a huge crush on this guy in my class but I don’t know how to tell him. Everytime I try, I end up messing up.”

 

Chat looked confused, “So you’re just nervous?”

 

“Well,” I started, “I am also falling in love with this other guy but I need to be careful and not let him find out.”

  
Chat nodded, “ **It’s hard to hide love.** ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short today sorry~

I looked at Chat Noir.  _ Man I love him… but I can’t lose this bet or I’ll never live it down! Even worse he’ll know my identity.  _ Chat waved and jumped off my balcony towards the city. I walked back inside my room and laid on my bed.

 

**_  
_ ** **_“It’s hard to hide love.”_ **

  
  


I shook my head trying to get the thoughts to leave. “Marinette, are you thinking about him?” Tikki flew to me smiling.

 

“Tikki, what’s wrong with me?” I sat up and held onto my pillow. I looked at her with a frown and she sighed.

 

“I’m going to say this simply,” She looked at me. I nodded. “You’ve started to notice little things about him that you didn’t notice before. Noticing this you are now falling in love with him. You never payed attention to his smile before but now that you’re trying to avoid it you pay attention to it.”

 

I sighed, “Oh great.” I laid back down and went to sleep with Chat on my mind.

  
  
  
  
  


I walked into school rubbing my eyes. I walked over to Alya, Nino and Adrien. “You look like you got no sleep, girl.” Alya nudged me.

 

“I got sleep just not good sleep,” I smirked, “I kept waking up during the night.” 

 

Adrien stayed quiet but Nino spoke up, “There hasn’t been any akumas recently. Wonder if Hawkmoth has been tired.”

 

Alya frowned, “Don’t jinx it! Plus I highly doubt that.” 

 

“Marinette’s a tough cookie so she’ll be fine if theres another akuma attack,” Adrien smiled at me.

 

I gulped and nodded, “Ye-yep! I’m a tough cookie!” 


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the kitchen and grabbed my lunch. I ate as I talked with my parents. “Have you asked out Adrien yet?” My mom smiled as she spoke.

 

I choked on my food, “Mom! No!” I finished my lunch and grabbed my school stuff, “ Anyway I better get back before class starts.” I waved and ran off back to school.

 

I wasn’t even halfway to school when I heard an explosion nearby.  _ Oh great.  _ I turned the corner and transformed into Ladybug in the dark ally. I jumped onto the school roof and looked around for the  akumatized person. “Hello,  M’lady ,” Chat jumped beside me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Pound it!” Chat and I fist bumped after defeating the  akuma . 

 

“You didn’t even need to use your lucky charm for this one.” Chat smirked and pointed at my earrings which were not blinking. I walked over and hit his bell and he smirked. “How  about you and me go on a date later tonight?” He kissed my hand.

 

“Hmm, a date with Chat Noir?” I thought for a minute, “Sure I’ll go on a date with you.” His eyes widened.

 

“Wait really ?”

  
“Yes.”

 

He smiled and kissed my cheek. We parted ways after exchanging where we should meet.

 

I walked into class after changing back into Marinette. Class had not started yet, so I sat beside Alya, “Can you cover for me tonight if my mom calls you?” 

 

Alya looked at me, “You’re going out with that boy again?” I nodded. She sighed and agreed to help.  “I want to know who this boy is.”  Alya grinned.

 

“I won’t be telling you, sorry Alya.” I patted her on the back and she shrugged.

 

Adrien walked into class and sat  down just as the bell rang for  class to begin.

 

He turned around and looked up at me during class. _Do I have something on my face?_ He smiled then turned back around. _That was weird._ _I wonder what’s up with Adrien._


	7. Chapter 7

I put on my shorts for bed and looked at Tikki who was eating a cookie, “Do you notice anything off about Adrien?”

 

She looked at me, “No I haven’t, why?” She finished her cookie and flew over to me.

 

I almost fell over but caught myself and put my shirt on, “He’s been looking at me then turning away after smiling during class. I wonder what’s wrong?” She shrugged and walked over to my bed and flopped down. “Did Alya tell him I had a crush on him? No, Alya would never. Did Chloe? Maybe.” I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past Chloe,” said a voice that I knew way too well. I jumped up and saw Chat Noir smiling at me. I searched for Tikki and realized she had hidden before Chat had entered the room. _ Thank Goodness. _

 

“Is there a reason you’re here, Chat?” I rubbed the back of my neck, chuckling nervously. 

 

Chat walked over and sat beside me, “So you have a thing for Adrien Agreste, huh?” He warmly smiled at me. I nodded frantically. “It makes sense why you have pictures of him everywhere,” he extended his arm to point out the pictures of Adrien on my walls.

 

I stood up and sighed, “He’s been acting weird and I don’t know what to do.” I looked back at him and he shrugged.

 

Chat got up and patted my shoulder, “Maybe he’s sending hints to something?” He went down and kissed my cheek and my eyes widened.

 

“What do you-” My words were cut by him leaving out of my trap door. 

 

_ What does that even mean? Are Chat and Adrien friends? No that can’t be! I’ve never seen Chat and Adrien together. Unless it’s in private? _

 

“Maybe you should rest, Marinette. You’re turning red.” Tikki teased.

 

I rolled my eyes and went back to bed.

  
  


 

 

 

**_Why did Chat even come to my house?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Promotion: Check out my Youtube!~ MaddyDragneelStudio


	8. Chapter 8

_ Camembert. Gross. But it taste good with his lips. I looked into Chat’s eyes as we  _ _ slowly pulled _ _ from the kiss. We both smiled as he whispered something. “What did you say?” I couldn’t hear him at  _ _ all _ _. He whispered again. Something that starts with an M? M’lady? No, it’s too long for M’lady. Was it my name? No. He doesn’t know me. He leaned  _ _ down _ _ and kissed me again. _

 

“MARINETTE! WAKE  UP !” 

 

I jolted awake and sat up to stare Alya in the face.  I blinked and she chuckled, “Sorry but you  would n’t wake  up .”  I sighed and pushed her off me.

 

“Thanks now I have a headache.” I rubbed my head and she chuckled.  “Why are you here and what time is it?”

 

“School was cancelled due to construction.  Also , it’s 8 in the morning.” She helped me off my bed as I stumbled.  “You looked like you were having a good dream so I left to get something to eat and then came back, sorry.” 

 

I rolled my eyes,  _ I was thanks for waking me.  _ “Have you ever had a crush on someone  that  you shouldn’t?”

 

Alya stared at me, “Do you mean Nino?” We both chuckled. “Nah I haven’t.” She was quiet as she sat on my chaise. She finally spoke up, “Are we talking about _that boy_?”

 

I walked behind my room divider and  started changing into my everyday clothing. “Yes I am. I shouldn’t have a crush on him but yet I do..”

 

I walked out and she sighed, “They say the heart wants what the heart wants.” She walked over and patted my shoulders, “Can you give me any clue who this boy is?”

 

“ All I’ll say is he’s  pretty  famous,” I smirked and grabbed my purse which I assume had  Tikki in it.

 

“That’s great! How did you score someone famous?” Alya squealed. We both chuckled as we walked out my door.

 

“Bye Maman, Dad! I’m going with Alya to get ice cream!” I waved to them.

 

“Don’t be long, please be back for dinner!”

  
  
  
  


We sat  down with ice cream and talked. “So what does he look  like ,” Alya licked her ice cream and smirked.

 

“ Alright fine, if I tell you who  would you leave it alone?” I frowned at her.

 

“Yes.”

 

I sighed, **“Chat Noir.”**

 

“You mean THE Chat Noir?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She smiled and licked her ice cream, “You two  would make a cute couple. The fashion designer and the cat~ ”

 

I rolled my eyes, “But I still want Adrien.”

 

“Oh obviously,  girl! Anyone from a mile away could tell you that!” Alya got up and  began walking so I followed.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

She laughed, “Is that a question?” 

 

I groaned, “No need to be sassy..”


	9. Chapter 9

We finished our ice creams and parted ways. I walked home with a smile. “I hope she keeps Chat a secret. I don’t need it spreading,” I spoke to my bag like normally. It’s become a normal thing in my life just talking to my bag.

 

“You don’t want what spreading?” 

 

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Adrien in front of me. “A-Adrien!?” I almost fell over but caught myself and chuckled. “Ah, nothing  d -don’t worry!”

 

He stared at me and then smiled gently, “Do you have a secret boyfriend or something?” 

 

My face flushed, “No!”  _ He can’t know about Chat.  _ “Why are you here?”

 

He pointed at the house I was standing in front of, “This is my house after all…”

 

“Oh gosh! Did I come here on accident?” I mumbled and Adrien laughed.

 

“Do you want to come in  while you’re here?” Adrien walked towards the gate to open it after Nathalie buzzed him in.

 

I looked at the time on my phone, I should be fine to come in for just a bit. I nodded and walked in the gate. He smiled and closed the gate behind us.

  
  


“Your father is in the dining roo-Oh.” Nathalie stopped and stared at me confused. She cleared her throat, “He would like to speak to you Adrien.” 

 

Adrien put down his stuff and nodded, “Yes, Nathalie. Should Marinette follow me?” Nathalie nodded and walked away.

 

I awkwardly walked with Adrien into the dining room. Gabriel Agreste sat looking at a notebook,  _ THE Gabriel Agreste sat in front of me!  _ I gulp,  _ I better not screw up! _

 

“You wanted me, Father?” Adrien walked over to the end of the table and I stood beside him.

 

“Is this Marinette, the baker's daughter?” Gabriel looked surprised to see me. I nodded, and he sighed, “I may need another opinion on this design. May you come look at this, Marinette?”

 

I looked at Adrien nervously and he smiled warmly. I walked over to Gabriel and he pointed at a ladybug design. “I like it. Is it based on Ladybug, I assume?”

 

He smiled, “Yes, I think it will sell  good . Thank you for your opinion.” I nodded and walked back over to Adrien. “I was going to ask for your opinion since you like Ladybug but you brought Marinette,” Gabriel said to Adrien.

 

Gabriel dismissed us and we walked to his room. He sat on his couch after putting away his umbrella. “It wasn’t raining, but I thought it would,” Adrien smiled and I nodded in reply. 

 

I sat beside him, “You like Ladybug?”

 

He chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I um look up to her.”

 

_ Oh. I feel sad but also relieved?  _ I chuckled, “I think Chat is nice.”  _ Shoot! Did I say that out loud!? _

 

“Oh really? I didn’t think you were a Chat Noir fan?” He looked at me suspiciously.

 

“A- Ahaha Y-yea!” I rubbed the back of my neck.

 

“I’ve never met Chat but I’ve heard good things since he’s the hero and all..” Adrien smiled and turned on the T.V.

 

**“I’ve met him and he lives up to expectations.”**


	10. Important News

I won't be able to post till 5/3/19 so please don't hurt me for not posting.

I have something in my personal life 5/2/19 so I won't be able to write till 5/3.

 

\- Love Maddy~


	11. Chapter 10

“Expectations?” Adrien looked at me confused.

 

I  quickly  tried to change the  subject , “So your dad i- is very creative !”

 

Adrien chuckled, “Don’t change the  subject . What do you mean by expectations?”

 

I sighed and turned away now looking at the floor, “Chat is sweet and all like everyone says.  We’ve only met a few times because of  akumas but otherwise-”

 

Adrien interrupted me, “You sound  like you haven’t met him only a few times..” Adrien stands up and turns on the tv. “You sound  like you know him on a personal level more than a ‘only met once or twice’ level,” Adrien smirked.

  
  


“ I don’t know him on a personal level.”  I lied through my teeth.  _ I _ _ ’m lying straight to Adrien.. _

 

“Let me rephrase that,” Adrien sat  down beside me holding the controller, “You sound  like you have been with him quite a bit . It’s  like you are his closest friend or something.”

 

I gulped, _I don’t know what to say or do._ “I um…”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep it a secret  that  you are friends with Chat,” Adrien smiled.

 

I said nothing but looked at the TV.  “Romance or Action?” Adrien smiled at me as he showed me two movies,  _ Teen Beach Movie  _ or _ Shrek _ .

 

“I guess  _ Teen Beach Movie _ , something to pass the time,” I pointed and nodded.

 

He put the movie in the movie player and sat  down beside me after setting everything  up . Half way through the movie, I checked my phone since it vibrated and my mom texted me saying I should be home soon. “Adrien, could we finish this movie another day? I need to get home for dinner.”

 

“ All right , how  about tomorrow after school?” He smiled and paused the movie.

 

I nodded, “Yeah, that’d be fine.” I picked up my stuff and waved, “Bye! See you tomorrow.”

  
  
  


I got home and ate dinner then took a shower. Afterwards I went straight to bed.  Tikki was asleep before she even said goodnight. I lied in bed thinking of Chat,  _ what  _ _ would _ _ happen if he knew? If I told Chat instead of losing the bet... what  _ _ would _ _ change?  _ _ Would _ _ he stop liking me?  _ _ Would _ _ he stop being a hero? No. He  _ _ would _ _ never stop being a hero just because he found out my true self.  _ _ I know Chat well enough to say he wouldn’t go that far. _

  
  
  
  


**_But how well do I actually know Chat?_ **

**_I trust him with my life but not my identity?_ **


	12. Chapter 11

“Tikki answer me!” I frowned as she turned towards me.

 

“Marinette, Chat deserves to know how you feel. Without the bet or with the bet, he deserves to know you love him.” Tikki flew into my bag and saying this. 

 

I put my purse on and sighed, “Maybe you’re right..” I was about to walk out my door but then I heard a knock on my trap door.  _ Only one person could be up there. _

 

“Okay maybe I shouldn’t bother you when you’re getting changed..” Chat rubbed the back of his neck as he jumped down the door. 

 

“Actually I was done, I was about to leave.” I smiled.

 

“Done? So you were gonna go outside with no shirt?” He chuckled.

 

I looked down, he was right! I was so lost in thought, I quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. “Thanks for telling me before letting me walk out,” I sighed. 

 

“I thought you were seducing me for a solid minute,” Chat winked and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“You wish,” I smirked, “Kitty.”

 

Chat got close to my face and smirked, “You are very hot when you call me that, you know?”

 

My face flushed and I smirked, “Oh yea?”

 

He winked at me, “So hot that it makes me want to kiss you.”

 

I got closer to his face, our nose touched. “Then why don’t you?”

 

“Are you testing me, Dupain-Cheng?” Chat whispered.

  
  
  


**“Just kiss me and don’t ask questions.”**


	13. Chapter 12

**_His lips. What was I thinking? I shouldn’t kiss Chat but yet I can’t stop myself._ **

 

It was a short but passionate kiss. It was over just as fast as it started. I looked at Chat and he smirked. He backed away from me and said, “So aren’t you going to school?”

 

My eyes widened, “Crap I forgot!” I grabbed my purse I had dropped,  _ sorry Tikki…  _ I turned back to Chat as I opened the door. “What about you, Mr. Superhero?”

 

“I can get there faster~” He purred. He opened the trap door and smirked as he turned  to me,  “Thanks for the kiss,  M’Lady .” With that he leaves.

 

I fell to the ground, eyes wide.  _ How did he know!? There’s no way!  _ I gulped, “Tikki.”

 

I opened my purse and Tikki sat frowning, “He knows.” She sighed and came out of my purse to meet my face, “We can worry later, let’s get to school.”

  
  


I sat at my seat with my head down,  _ I can’t believe he figured me out.  _ “What’s wrong with her?” Nino asked Alya as him and Adrien sat down in front of us.

 

“I have no clue, she won’t talk,” Alya spoke. Alya patted my head, and I stayed quiet.

 

“Is she sick?” Adrien asked with concern.  _ Adrien… _

 

I assume Alya shrugged, “Let’s talk about it at lunch, Okay Mari?” I nodded.

  
  


I sat with my food outside with Nino, Alya and Adrien. I bit my lip and then spoke up, “It’s about  _ that guy _ .”

 

Alya’s eyes widened, “Did he break up with you!?”

 

Nino looked confused, “Who?”

 

I gulped, “No he didn’t, but he found out a dark secret about me and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“What kind of secret?” Adrien asked.

 

I looked up at him, “A really big secret.”

 

Alya thought for a second then said, “Is he mad or upset about it?” I shook my head. “Then why does it matter?”

 

I stood up and yelled, “He has a dark secret too! He just won’t tell me!” I  quickly  covered my mouth and sat down.

 

“Maybe he’ll tell you if you ask, since he found out one of yours?” Adrien suggested.

 

_ Maybe. Maybe I should ask. Is it wrong to want to know your lovers identity? _

 

**_He is my lover, right?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D mwahahaha


	14. Chapter 13

I pushed Alya as she teased me about heading home with Adrien. “Tell me if anything happens~” I rolled my eyes at Alya and made my way to Adrien’s car. His bodyguard let me in since Adrien had told him I was coming.

 

I sat down beside Adrien and put my seatbelt on, “Do you really what part in the movie we are at?” I looked at him confused.

 

He smiled and said, “They had just met the villians for the first time.”

 

I nodded, “We should be done soon then,” I smiled and we rode in quiet for the rest of the way.

  
  
  


I ran and sat down on the couch and he chuckled, “Someone really wants to finish this movie.”

 

I sighed, “I love this movie, one of my favorites.” He was about to say something but stayed quiet and turned on the movie. He sat down beside me and we watched quietly.

 

Things were fine until he wrapped his arm around me and I started to panic. He didn’t move his arm till we finished the movie, but I really didn’t pay attention. I got up and grabbed my purse, “Guess I should head home.”

 

“Want to hang out again soon? Unless you have plans with Chat~?” Adrien had his back towards me.

 

“Sure I’d love that and no I don’t have plans with Chat.” I said as I walked out of his room.

  
  


“I shouldn’t say this but I hope Chat visits because I need to talk to him,” Tikki said from my bag.

 

“Are you going to scold him or something?” I chuckled. Tikki stayed quiet as we heard a scream. I looked over to see an Akumatized person attacking people. I groaned as I ran into the nearest dark alley.

  
  
  


I jumped on the nearest building with Chat beside me, “M’lady, if you do not care me asking, why do I need to talk to Tikki?” I shrugged as I dropped my transformation.

 

I gave Tikki a cookie as she flew over to Chat with a frown, “As long as we are clear, you must keep all hands off while Mari is in her civilian form.”

 

Chat chuckled, “Feisty kwami. I fully understand, I do not wish to reveal Buggaboo.”  _ Why is he so formal all of the sudden? He’s normally not this formal, I guess since it’s Tikki.. _

 

Tikki finished her cookie in record time, “Also, how did you find out about her in the first place?”

 

Chat patted Tikki on the head, “I accidentally saw her detransform and thought this would the best way to tell her.”

 

I crossed my arms, “Speaking of which, may you tell me who you are since you know mine?”

 

Chat walked over to me and put a finger under my chin making me look at his eyes, “You would love that wouldn’t you, Buggaboo~?” He grinned and said, “For another kiss I’ll show my identity~” He winked.

  
I rolled my eyes and smirked, “ **You would love that wouldn’t you, Chaton~?** ”


	15. Chapter 14

Chat let me down on my balcony, “I should get back home.” He was about to head off but I grabbed his tail.

 

“Please stay..” I looked at him with a frown.

 

He smiled, “You sure? What about your parents?” I shrugged. He chuckled, “I’ll leave after you fall asleep.”

  
  


I laid down in bed and looked up at Chat who sat beside me. He went down and kissed me gently. “You better sleep before my time runs out,” He whispered in my ear.

 

I kissed his nose, “Alright, Kitty.” I kissed him and he purred into the kiss. 

  
  


I woke up without Chat beside me, I sighed but Tikki spoke up, “It’s dangerous to have him when he’s about to change back. He changed back and gladly I woke up and helped him out.” She crossed her arms.

 

“So you know who Chat is?” I sat up and smiled at Tikki.

 

She nodded, “Yes but I won’t tell you. It’s not fair to Chat.” I groaned as I laid back down. I jumped off my bed and got dressed with a sigh.

  
  


I ran into class, “Sorry I was late! I was uh-” I thought as I sat and the teacher sighed, “I overslept…”

 

The teacher went back to teaching as I got my stuff out for class. Alya just looked at me confused. “What?” I whispered

  
  


**“Not to alarm you but you smell like camembert.”**


	16. Chapter 15

I scrubbed my arms and hands to get the camembert smell off, well at least a little. “Girl you better spill why you smell like Camembert,” Alya said standing beside me in the girls bathroom.

 

I sighed, “Chat stopped by last night and I guess he got camembert all over me.” Alya glared at me, she didn’t believe me. I groaned, “He did stop by but while I was asleep he de-transformed and had to eat Camembert to regenerate or whatever he does,” I looked at her to make sure she was following and she nodded, “I guess it got on me or something so now I stink..”

 

“Why would you let Chat in your room?” Alya handed me a paper towel and I dried off my hands.

 

“I uh-” I stopped.  _ Should I tell Alya about me being Ladybug? What harm would it do? Chat knows and Alya is also a superhero so.. _ I gulped and I opened my purse, Tikki stared at me and smiled.

 

Tikki whispered, “If you truly trust Alya then I don’t care.  **I trust you, Marinette** .”

 

I looked at Alya and sighed, “I’m going to tell you something and you can’t tell anyone. Ever. Not even your parents. Understand?” Alya nodded. I gulped, I made sure there was no one in the bathroom. After checking all stalls I locked the bathroom door. I whispered in Alya’s ear, “Chat found out I’m Ladybug.” 

  
  
  


Alya and I walked into class after Alya calmed down and we sat quietly. Nino looked up at us but Alya turned him around. As soon as class ended Alya grabbed my hand and pulled me to lunch.

  
  
  


“So I was thinking about adding this to the shirt,” I pointed at the shirt I was designing and Alya nodded.

 

“What design are you going for?” Adrien said walking over to us with Nino beside him.

 

Alya smiled, “She’s designing a Chat Noir shirt with Chat’s paw from his stick on it.” I nodded in agreement.

 

“That sounds cool, is it just for you I assume?” Nino looked at the drawing as I showed them.

 

“Yeah, it’s only for me,” I smiled as I added finishing touches.

 

“Chat would love that.” Adrien smiled.

 

Nino nodded, “Maybe you should show him next time you guys hang?”

“Good point, I’ll do that!” I chuckled as I put up my sketchbook to eat and talk with the group.

 

_ I trust Alya, she’s been normal since I told her. She’s trustworthy as shown from Rena Rouge. What do I have to lose? The worst that could happen is Hawkmoth or Adrien finding out. _


	17. Chapter 16

I spun around in my chair and smiled at my design, “Tikki, how do you think about this?” She looked at my designed and nodded. 

 

“I like it.” I looked back to see Chat.

 

I rolled my eyes as Chat kissed my cheek and looked over my shoulder, “Of course you like it, it’s your print.” 

 

“So, I heard from a birdy that you have been hanging with Adrien Agreste lately.” Chat poked Tikki.

 

I frowned, “We watched a movie. Does it matter? Is Chat jealous?”

 

Chat sighed, “Now why would I be jealous of my Buggaboo hanging out with some ugly dude?”

 

I turned around and glared at him, “He is not ugly!”

 

He purred, “But you are mine~?” He chuckled as he kissed me gently. “Thanks, Buggaboo~”

 

I spun in my chair, I reached down and got a black fabric. “Black for the background and green for the paw?” Chat nodded in agreement. I sighed, “If an akuma intruders in my sewing-“ As soon as I said that we heard a scream outside.

 

Chat laughed, “Good job.”

 

I groaned, “Thanks, I try and get people mad so Hawkmoth can get someone.”

 

Chat grinned, “So you’re Chloe?” 

 

I laughed, “Yes, I’m now a rich blonde girl.” I stood up and sighed, “Let’s get this over with..”

  
  
  


“Pound it!” Chat and I fist bump and smiled at each other. My earring starts beeping and I was about to yo-yo away but Chat kissed me. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned.

 

My face flushed and I realized there was a crowd watching. “This isn’t over,” I growled as I grabbed my yo-yo and threw it.

  
**“It’s never over.”** Chat said as I yo-yoed away.


	18. Chapter 17

Alya ran towards me during lunch, “You need to control your boyfriend before everyone realizes you two are together.”

 

Me and Alya sat outside with our lunch. Nino and Adrien walked over to us. Adrien looked depressed today,  _ I wonder what’s wrong? _ Nino patted Adrien on the shoulder, “Dude, you better say it now or you’ll never get to.” 

 

Me and Alya looked at eachother confused. “What’s up?” I looked at Adrien.

 

Adrien sighed, “So I have a crush on this girl and I don’t know how to tell her.”

 

Alya and I gasp. “Who!?” Alya was about to tackle him. Adrien looked at Nino with a frown.

 

Nino chuckled, “All he said to me was she is in our class.”

 

My eyes widened,  _ Is it Chloe? It can’t be Chloe. Adrien likes Chloe only as a friend. But he also only sees me as a friend. _

 

“It’s not Chloe,” Adrien nervously laughed and smiled at me, “So don’t worry.”  _ Could he read my mind?  _

 

“If it’s not Chloe then who?” Alya tilted her head and smirked. “Is it Marinette?”

 

My eyes widened even more, “Alya don’t even say that! Me and Adrien are friends, why would he have a crush on-”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

I froze, Alya and Nino froze. It felt like the world had just froze.  _ Did he just say that? _

 

Alya squealed, “Finally! But you took so long to reveal! Now she has Chat Noir.” Alya whined the last sentence. She crossed her arms and pouted.

 

“Yeah, dude. She has a boyfriend! Why did you wait till now?” Nino flicked Adrien’s forehead.

 

Adrien rubbed his forehead, “I kinda realized that now, dude.”

 

I blinked a few times then pinched myself multiply times. Alya looked at me with a chuckle. I felt lightheaded and I could feel my face flushing. “I think you broke her,” Alya poked my arm.

 

“Nice going, dude.” Nino patted Adrien on the shoulder and sighed.

 

Adrien smiled and looked at me, “I could break her more but I’ll spare her today.”

“W-what do y-you-you mean b-by th-that?” I stuttered, it seems it has gotten worse.

 

Adrien smirked, “On second thought I could break her one more time.” 

  
  


There he went. He did it. Adrien Agreste kissed me. Normally I would have a nosebleed so bad that I’d die of blood lose but this time all I could think was something weird.

  
  
  


**_He tastes like Camembert._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapters at school is hard :(
> 
> P.S. - GG on Adrien's confession :)


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chat and Adrien taste like camembert. Why?_ **

 

Adrien and Nino walked away with a smile. Alya turns to me with a really big smile on her face. “How does it feel to have Adrien Agreste confess to you?”

 

I blinked and then shook my head, “I need to test something.” I got my phone out and texted Adrien.  _ I better be right or I’m screwed. _

 

**Me: Can we talk after school?**

 

**Adrien: Sure, may I ask what about?**

 

**Me: No, you may not.**

 

**Adrien: Alright, see you soon.**

 

Alya and I walked into class after lunch. “I won’t walk with you after school today, I need to talk with Adrien.” I patted Alya on the shoulder and she nodded.

 

“You better call me later and tell me what’s up, okay?” Alya smiled.

 

“Alright, will do.” I returned to my work.

  
  


School ended and I grabbed my stuff and headed outside to the meeting spot for me and Adrien. I walked up and saw Adrien sitting on a bench with earbuds in. I smiled and sat beside him, he took the earbuds out and spoke, “Hey Marinette, what’s up?”

 

I gulped, “I’m going to get straight to the point alright?” He nodded and I continued, “I’m going to say one word and I want you to reply if you understand.”

 

“Alright.” He smiled and turned towards me.

 

_ This is harder than I thought.  _ I gulped, “ **Chaton** .”

 

Adrien was quiet and he stared at me. I started stuttering like normal, “O-oh! I was wrong, alright th-th-then nev-nevermind! J-just it forget, I-I-I I mean forget it!”

 

Adrien chuckled, “Why do you want me to forget you calling me Chaton,  **M’Lady** ?”

 

My eyes widened and Adrien grinned.  _ No...I thought I was wrong. I have to be wrong, there’s no way Adrien is Chat Noir. It’s not possible! _

 

**_It’s not possible._ **


	20. Chapter 19

Adrien took my hand and kissed it, my eyes widened. I cried, “ You’re Chat?”

 

Adrien nodded, “Yes, surprised?”

 

I punched his arm and crossed my arms, “I can’t believe you!”

 

He laughed, “I love you too,  Buggaboo ,” he grabbed my hand. He stood up and pulled me with him. We walked hands together, fingers intertwined. My face was flushed, and I knew I was being looked at by strangers.

 

I looked up at Adrien, “Remind me to smack you after we are out of public view.”

 

Adrien grinned, “Smack me for loving you?” He squeezed my hand, “Or smack me for making a game out of knowing your identity?”

 

I groaned, “The second one.” He laughed.  _ I should have known. _

  
  


“Mom, I’m home!” I yelled as I walked upstairs to my room with Adrien behind me.

 

“Is Adrien with you?” Dad replied.

 

“Yes, Dad.”

 

“Okay, have fun!”

  
  
  


I sat on my bed and Adrien sat in my spinning chair at my desk. Plagg flew out of Adrien shirt and sat on my head. I smiled, “Clingy just like his owner, huh?” I walked over to Adrien and put Plagg on his head. As I turned away, Adrien grabbed my arm and pulled me down to him.

 

“ **Merci pour la** **nourriture !** ” Adrien said and kissed me. After realizing what was happening I wrapped my arms around his neck and shut my eyes. 

 

My phone went off, and I pulled from the kiss as I grabbed it. Alya.  _ Crap! I forgot to contact Alya. _ I looked at Adrien and he smirked and snuggled his head in my neck. With a sigh, I answered the phone.

 

“What happened between you and Adrien! Pictures of you two holding hands are all over!” Alya screamed.

 

“It’s hard to explain, Alya.” I gulped.

I heard Adrien whisper, “You can tell her.” My eyes widened.

 

“Well? Explain!” Alya shouted, bringing me back to the conversation.

 

I sighed, “Well you know I’m Ladybug, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I gulped, “Well turns out my boyfriend, Chat Noir, is Adrien…”

 

The line was silent and Adrien chuckled in my ear. Suddenly there was a high-pitched squeal in my ear, “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!” Alya continued to squeal and rambled about how adorable it is.

 

Adrien left my arms and walked over to my bed where  Tikki and Plagg sat.

 

I smiled and looked at Adrien, **“I got to go Alya, my cat needs attention.”**

 

I ran over to Adrien after ending the call. I kissed him as soon as my arms wrapped around him.

  
  
  
  


**“I love you, Marinette.”**

  
  


**“I love you too, Adrien.”**


End file.
